


Exotic

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Krumione - Freeform, Krumione ABC, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: There was something about the way he spoke, it was different, unique, downright exotic...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Krumione ABC's





	Exotic

His voice had been one of the first things she noticed about him. The quiet deep baritone rumbling out what must have been expletives under his breath in the library. Exotic, in a word. The harsh consonants of his native language sounding delightfully masculine in a way. Of course Hermione had to get closer, slowly moving her seat closer day by day until she no longer had to strain to hear his mumbles during his studies. Until she could hear every hushed word that serenaded her as he studied subjects well beyond her own reading. 

Of course, if nothing else Hermione was known for her honesty. When Viktor had asked her what first brought her to his library table she had been honest. Confessed that the timber of his voice had made her excited in ways no Hogwarts boy ever had. Of course he hadn't let that go. Had immediately used it to his advantage. 

"колене, момиченце." The words were deep and slow and although she hadn't learned the language the firm grip pressing down on her shoulder and the spreading of her companions legs told her what he wanted. 

Of course this wasn't the first time they had done this. The actual first time she had been somewhat scandalized at the thought of desecrating the library, her sanctuary. She had been terrified of being caught by a wandering student or even the sour librarian herself. Yet that deep deep tone buried her doubts and encouraged the act. Now it was a more regular occurrence, sneaking away to the library just after dinner when the rows of books were mostly empty. When the risk of being caught was at its lowest.

Some nights he went down on her, and some nights she went down on him. To be honest, she preferred the latter, the former leaving his most valuable asset muffled between her thighs as he worked her over. Sure, he got her off well enough, left her writhing atop the desk as she muted herself by stuffing her arms into her mouth. Yet it was nothing compared to the slow burn that came from going down on him.

She worked her mouth over his head slowly, rolling her tongue against the head of his cock in a teasing manner. The taste clean, yet earthy, and all too familiar to her by now. The hitch in his breath telling her all she needed to know. 

"толкова добре за мен" He mumbled above her, his head falling back as she got to work. The hushed words sending a jolt to her core, encouraging her to continue on, taking him deeper. Hands gripping his thighs as she worked her mouth up and down his shaft, sliding her tongue against the delicate flesh as she went. Eliciting more breathy moans from her companion. The near silent sounds as loud as thunderous applause to her ears.

Every "перфектно", working her into a frenzy, every "чудесно момиче" coaxing more juices into her already damp panties. 

He was always vocal, and she loved that about him. Even though she couldn't understand the words he said, she could feel the praise in the way he spoke them. He spoke as though he was worshiping her, as though she were a goddess between his legs offering him a precious gift. He was in the position of power and yet she felt in control. It was erotic in the most intoxicating way. 

"скоро принцеса", he whispered, his hand tangling into her hair, guiding her down with more speed than she had been using. A phrase she was beginning to love. The phrase that came when he would take control back. when he would let his basic instincts override the calm cool exterior he presented to the world. 

With a hard grip Viktor pushed her head down thrusting himself so deep into her throat that she felt as though she would never breathe again, her nose squished against his groin as he groaned out above her. His cock already thick from her actions feeling firmer than ever lodged deep inside her as it pulsated his release far beyond where she could ever dream of spitting it out. He released her soon after, smirking down as she took long deep breaths. 

"Your turn, yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> It was a rough January, lets hope February is kinder. Leave a comment if your a krumione fan and wish there was more content...


End file.
